Sentiment
by Lawliet Loves Light
Summary: LxLight// You're in for a surprise after chapter 2 btw- I'm rewriting the chapters, so if the later ones seem worse than the first, bear with me ;- -
1. Chapter 1

Sentiment

Chapter One

_

_

"Matsuda-san, I'd advise you to speak up. Have any of the attendants found my son?"

An uneasy Matsuda, well aquainted with his middle-aged King's health and knowing it would indubitably suffer due to his concern for his beloved son, stood before the king nervously fidgeting with his hands.

"Well- uh, you know Ousama-" his sentence was interrupted by the elder Yagami

"Matsuda, there is no need to be so high-strung. I'm asking you a simple question. Have they or have they not come across my son?"

Excluding how irritating the young man could be, his foolish nature and unnecessary need to help, Matsuda had a lot of potential. He was very loyal to the royal family and had a superb sense of justice when it came to criminals. He was also a very likable person, despite the fact that he tends to not get the point of things.

The aging man's brow furrowed in frustration. Matsuda once again continued his meaningless ramblings. But as soon as that started, he dismissed the attendant.

Soichiro let out a sigh of agitation. "Light, please show up sooner or later, you need to resume your schooling, although I may be around for a while longer, the chances of something happening to me in your absence are slim, if something were to happen, without you to take the throne, this kingdom will crumble."

_

_

"Ryuuku, wait up!"

A young brunette- who had just recently turned the age of 19- ecstatically chased his miniature ball of fluff- who's expression never seemed to change. His lips acquired an unnatural gray outline that could be easily mistaken for human lips, canines lined the pup's mouth. His facial expression never altered- he always wore a wide smile that tended to freak most people out. Aside from that, Light loved him like the son he never had.

Ten years ago- just as Light and his parents were returning from an outing he just couldn't seem to recollect, a flash of black and gray had leapt out of a nearby bush at the unfortunate boy, and from then on, they were unseperable.

The vast green meadows that contained the young man and his pup were dimming as the night reared in. Light made an energetic attempt at tackling the small dog, but Ryukuu refused to cooperate and quickly wriggled free, continuing on his ecstatic sprinting. Although his strides were small, he could outrun any feline.

Raito sighed, getting up and dusting himself off. That dog never did listen. He took off again after the pup, only to find it getting farther away until it was almost no longer in seeing-distance. "Ah shit. Ryuk!" The teen hurriedly attempted at chasing after the abomination, but in the act, he gasped in realization. Where in god's name was he? Shit, shit, shit. He was in a load of trouble. Once he got back- if he got back- his father was bound to be pissed. He'd have to cram all the things he missed in his absence. Not that he found the found the idea of studying appalling, no. Strangely, he liked spending his afternoons processing new information and learning how to govern a kingdom and learn all the skills of a good king. But going over what he missed was going to be a big pain.

He continued running as fast as his tall legs could carry him, only to trip on a nearby root jutting out of the ground.

"Damnit!" he spiraled towards the hard forest floor, landing in an unnaturally large pile of twigs and stones, he managed to injure his hip.

A huge rip stretched across his right hip, along with a gaping wound. He attempted at getting up, but once again met the uncomfortable ground.

He couldn't go on much farther, but the loud barks of Ryukuu encouraged him on. He limped forward, using any object near him for support.

After a little while the now quieter barks of the pup were fading away, until he could hear nothing but the sounds of the forest.

The sky was now a mix of lavender and red, he found himself getting drowsy. His eyes drooped, and he slowly shut them, not aware of the slim figure leaning over him

_

_


	2. Chapter 2

Sentiment

Chapter Two

Consciousness filled his being as he awoke, but his location didn't seem to be the forest anymore. Instead of the damp landscape of the forest, he lay on something soft which he seemed to sink into more and more as he moved.

Sepia irises shot open. Obviously, he was no loner in the cold confines of the forest... He didn't know whether to be disturbed or relieved. Scanning the room, he noticed a skillfully carved oak cabinet to the right of the king-sized mattress he was currently occupying. A painting of a single withered rose leaning sideways inside a fluorescent vase, and to add to his bewilderment, a crystal chandelier that you would only find in the wealthiest of manors in the hanging from the ceiling. Averting his eyes to the left side of the room, stood a shelf that occupied the whole expanse of the left wall overflowing with books. But the thing that pestered him most was the lack of windows. It was impossible to tell the time of day.

He embarked upon sitting up, but painfully sunk back down, emitting a gasp, remembering his injured thigh. Shivering suddenly, he noticed the cool temperature of the room. It was the middle of the summer for god's sake!

Before he had any more time to further inspect his surroundings, a dark figure appeared, of course standing as FAR away from him as possible. Light was befuddled.

"I'm assuming Light-kun is disorientated at the moment. But that's alright. I can answer any questions he may have for me."

Light glared at the man, taking in his features. Jet-black feathery hair, obviously he didn't take any care of it. Light scoffed. Then those abnormally large dark pupils, accompanied by dark bags that looked as if he were adorning eyeliner. He could see his own reflection. Clutched the comforter, he glared daggers at the other man.

Pale white. Absolutely no color other than white to his skin. He wore a baggy white shirt, and pants that seemed at least 10 sizes too large for his slim frame.

Light scrutinized him over once more to make sure he was seeing correctly.

"Oh, I'd just LOVE to know where the hell I am, who in fuck's sake you are, how you me, and where my Ryuuku is!"

"You are in my home, it is nearby where I found you and you may call me L, and your aggressive little THING is in another room playing with Watari… Or rather tearing up the place as Watari cleans it."

"And who may he be?..."

The insomniac placed a pale digit to his lips, biting down softly.

"Watari is my pet penguin. He rescued me when I was a mere 4 years old from an impending death."

Light's facial expression ceased to change. "You're telling me a penguin managed to SAVED you?"

L stared longingly towards the chandelier. "Well yes. If it wasn't for him, I would be vampire meat. He saved me just in time, although, I myself have turned into one of those creatures." He looked down towards the floor, his expression mildly changing to despondency.

Light let out a sigh of frustration, for some reason not being surprised by this information. "Now care to answer the question you've been avoiding. How do you know who I am?"

L looked uneasy. "I have been stalking Raito-kun every since he turned the age of 9. Although I have my reasons."

This disgusted the teen. "What reasons?"

"I am his guardian. Ten years ago, the witch, who may I say was associated with Watari, gave me the task of protecting you. Also, I'd like to inform Light-kun that on the day we meet, he will change physically. But don't be alarmed. It looks rather cute on you." L smiled softly.

Light stared at him in bewilderment. Eh?

L ambulated over to the cabinet, picking up an elegant mirror. "Here. Take a look."

Light cautiously took the mirror, gasping as he aimed it towards his face. On his head stood two identical auburn cat ears. "GYAH!" He dropped the mirror, ignoring the crash.

"Oh, and also." L pointed near Light's bum.

A brown neko-tail stiffened as Light just froze.

_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Lover Of A Prince**

**Chapter Three**

"Hehe..." Light took in a sharp breath of air.

"Pfft!" He shook violently until...

"BWAHAHAHA!" This was just too comical, what were the possibilities?

L wore an astonished look, "Is Light-kun alright?"

"You've-" wheeze "got-" laugh "to be kidding me!"

L attempted at placing a pale spectral hand upon Light's shoulder, only to have his attempts cut short when Light threw his head back in laughter.

"I assure Light-kun that this is for real!"

Disregarding the other man's protests, Light his crazy methods until L grabbed his wrists and held him down, not loosening his grip until Light got back to his normal state.

Light writhed under L's efforts until his laughter diminished. He blinked a couple times before the fact of his half-feline state crossed his mind.

"L... Be honest with me..." L's grip on him loosened. "Am I seriously a cat?"

"Well unfortunately... Yes."

Light's irises widened.

"No! This can't be! How am I fit to be the future ruler of this kingdom with THESE?!!" He wrapped his tail around his torso in panic, developing beads of sweat along his forehead.

L, hoping that Light wouldn't start his fits of laughter again, let go of the young man, finding a seat on the bed, Only barely weighing down the soft mattress.

He placed a pale digit to his lips, gently biting down. "Light-kun mustn't fret. I can assure him that he may look rather quaint, but also just as enthralling with the added feline parts." A pink tint formed on Light's cheeks, he turned away in an attempt to hide it.

"Light-kun is blushing," L stated in a sly manner. "Also, may I say that he looks rather cute with them on, like I mentioned before. "

Light sunk into the cushion deeper, but to his demise, he had put weight on the wound. "Eek!"

L cocked his head, "Yes, I thought I smelled bloody substance in this room..." He leaned forward, "Ah, I see. I'm surprised Light-kun isn't in a wailing state at the moment. Do not fret Light-kun, I may have something to ease the pain."

He arose, shuffling out of the room.

Light snorted. The nerve of him! Calling someone as high as me cute! Disgusting. Does he not realize who I am?

He palmed his face in realization, _If I don't get back to the palace soon, father will be furious... He most likely is... I can't help but wonder if he's worried about me..._

L was back in a matter of moments... First aid kit in hand.

L sat close to the younger man, and tenderly started tending the wound before Light could protest. "Don't-"

"It's alright. I know what I'm doing." L assured him, carrying on his treatment towards Raito's gash.

"No really! You don't have to!" L rolled his eyes. Continuing on.

Light groaned in defeat, leaning on his elbow to watch L.

The blood-sucker looked rather skilled at this, but the thing bothered Light was that he was taking his time on this. "Can't you hurry it up? I have to return to the palace!"

"Of course, I'm sorry." He sped it up to a normal pace.

Light looked towards the corner of the room, trying to block out the pale freak.

When he was finished, L smiled softly, but it was unnoticed by Raito. He then got up. "I'll fetch Ryuk for you..."

"Please do." Light stated in a rude manner.

* * *

I was contemplating whether or not to make the room a curtained room at first[curtains hanging from the ceiling, all around the room]- if you know what I mean... Buuut this would have no relevancy to the fic, it wouldn't make any sense at all, and I wouldn't know how to describe it


	4. Chapter 4

**Lover Of A Prince**

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: -shoots you-

Pairing: LxLight

A/N: I'm terribly sorry for the wait... How long was it? 3 weeks? I failed you once again.

But thanks to Shinku Anrui for giving me the a plot, and everyone else who had suggestions ^__^

Oi, and L will be NOTHING like that excuse for a vampire, Edward Cullen. I HATE that book/movie. Sorry Twilight fans lawl.

* * *

L came back, struggling to hold on to a writhing Ryuk, the pup nipping playfully at him. _Wow it's a miracle that dog hasn't ripped off any limbs yet, _thought Light.

Behind L, a waddling Watari followed, his grey mustache and kind eyes kind of freaking Light out. Penguins didn't have mustaches.

"Well... Here's your... CREATURE." L narrowed his eyes at the dark pup, who started towards Light as soon as he came into view.

"Er thanks. Now, can you tell me how to get back?" Light's tail swished behind him.

"Why yes. Of course." L narrowed his eyes at the teenage boy, "But wouldn't Light-kun like to get more acquainted with me first?_"_

The glare on Raito's face could only be described as pure annoyance.

L took in the angry gesture and coughed slightly, afraid to anger him anymore.

"Well then, let's get going," Raito murmered.

Watari flapped his wings and cocked his head, L seemed to understand what he was trying to say, "Ah, Watari-san don't worry. We're not angering the witch in any way by not performing her exact instructions for when we meet."

Light gave them a weird look and attempted to get out of the elegant mattress, but instead let out a howl of pain.

L smirked and walked closer to the injured feline. "Hehe, it seems I'm going to have to **carry** Light-kun there."

"WHAAA? No! That's alright, I can manage." Light sounded a tad nervous.

"Or we could wait until he recovers..." L suggested.

"-sigh-, alright." Raito bit his lip. "You may carry me." He soon regretted this because L was at his side in one swift movement leaning over the edge of the bed. Light looked down, face flushed.

"Do I make Light-kun nervous?" L seemed all too innocent.

"You better shut that fucking trap before I have to do it myself." L once again smirked at this. In the state Raito was in, that could be considered impossible."

"Oh, and how will you do that?"

Watari made a strange noise that could be considered a giggle in penguin-language, and Light continued staying silent, sending a glare in Watari's direction. The elderly bird's mustache seemed to droop as he shrunk back.

This was not going well at all. Soichiro-ouja would be severely pissed. Light shivered at the thought of what his strict father would do to him. Soichiro was known for his strict tendencies and unbearable punishments. Of course he wouldn't be sent into the dungeon along with all those who have committed horrible sins such as Mikami, who went against the King and attempted to murder some of the king's best attendants, who were said to have committed wrong in the past. And also for trying to rape Light while he was in the shower, but luckily Light had shrieked loud enough for Ryuk to come pouncing to the rescue.

Light's thoughts were interrupted as L placed an arm around his waist and the other around his shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"Lifting you up so we can get started going back to the palace."

Light nodded, trying to figure out why his face was steaming. He hoped that it wouldn't show.

* * *

As they neared the towering array of pointy-buildings and large structures, Light hesitantly tugged at L's sleeve. L looked down, his expression concerned and placed Light on the curb next to the stone-paved road. Villagers seemed to be crowding around them. They recognized Raito-ouji, he was very well admired by the villagers for his kindness and willingness to help the people whenever they were in debt, needed to nurse a sick loved one, or just needed help around the house. But they did not take the pale man with the feathery hair well. No, they took him as a threat and were worried why he was carrying the Prince all this way.

Light gave a tired look to all the villagers, which most seemed to have horror-struck, relieved, or worried faces. Light shook his head, giving a soft smile, indicating that this man wasn't considered a threat to him or the village.

A young girl, about the age of 9 hesitantly walked over to where her Raito-sama stood. She was a big fan of him, she needed answers to his absence, cat-state, and who that freaky man was. He had invaded her Raito's personal space and she needed to make sure he wasn't **more** than just some random man helping her idol.

"Ehm, Raito-sama," she managed to squeak in her high-pitched, annoying tone, "What happened?" The rest of the villagers seemed to want an answer to this question to, because now everyone had averted their eyes toward the injured prince.

Raito's ears twitched in annoyance as he gave her an assuring smile and explained everything. Of course leaving out some details he was sure they wouldn't believe.

"Oh my!" A kind-looking elderly woman with her hair styled into a neat bun quickly started towards the direction of her house to get something to clean that wound, but was stopped by Raito, who pleaded that it was alright and she doesn't need to worry.

After a bit of time, most of the villagers seemed to have been assured of Raito's safety and headed home, only a few now lingered amongst the area.

Raito looked up at L, who hadn't spoken a word since their arrival. "Is everything alright?"

L's thoughts seemed to be interrupted as he recovered from his zoned-out state. "Yes, except something that's been bugging me ever since I found you. But you mustn't fret about that." He gave Raito a wry smile, and helped him up. Raito of course, continued to lean against Ryuuzaki.

They headed toward the large palace, soon approaching the unwelcoming atmosphere. Light's tail seemed to stiffen. How would his father take the news? Sure he would be angry at Light's one-day absence, but what would he say about his cat-parts. He clung tighter to the vampire, who was unusually warm and comforting.

L tightened his grip around the auburn-haired teenager, aware of his uneasy state. "It'll be alright." He murmured into the young boy's ear.

Light looked up at him, his innocent expression and helplessness making L breathless.

Approaching the wide doors of the palace, the guards gave them gruff looks, but they opened the doors nevertheless.

A maid ran over to them, her blond pigtails swinging around as she came to a stop. Her dress was at least 5 inches shorter than the other maids. L gave her a challenging glare, but she ignored it, "Light-kun! Are you alright?!! Oh, I've been so worried about you these past 18 hours, what? Why is Light-kun bearing these kitty parts!??"

Light, slightly embarrassed at his state told her not to worry. He asked her where his father was.

"Oh, you mean Soichiro-ouja? That old man's been bitching ever since you went missing. You'll find him in the dining room, pounding his fists against the table and stressing Sachiko."

Light nodded and waved the annoyance away. Ears drooping, he asked L to let him go, which he did, placing him on the worn marble softly, but Light stumbled in pain, and was quickly caught by the oh-so quick vampire. Light decided to lean against him instead, so he slung an arm around L's shoulders, and L around his waist.

They stumbled their way towards the dining room, stopping before the entrance. Many colorful words could be heard from hear, accompanied by Sachiko's sweet voice, trying to comfort her pissed husband.

L turned the knob.

Soon, the scene of a boiling Soichiro, and a happy, relieved Sachiko rushing over to her son, ignoring his neko features could be seen.

Soichiro gave a murdering glare at L, then averted his glare towards his only son, taking in his features. You could only imagine his surprise at his son's current state. "LIGHTO! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?? YOU DISAPPEAR FOR NEARLY A DAY AND COME BACK WITH **THESE?!!"**

"Father! Please, let me explain!" Light panicked, but Soichiro stormed over to him and sent a blow to his face that could send any pro-wrestler to the ground.

Light spat out a glob of blood and blinked at his father. Sachiko tried to hold him back, but was thrown of and Soichiro kicked poor Light in the ribs. Before he could inflict anymore damage, L picked him up and rushed out of the palace.

Light lay limp in his arms, taking hoarse breaths.

* * *

In a very short amount of time they were back at L's home. L quickly stormed in and placed Light on the bed, rushing around the house to find his first aid kit. And when he did, he tended Light in an inhuman amount of speed.

After a while, Light calmed down enough to start speaking again.

"Ryuuzaki. Thank you so much," he coughed a bit, then pulled L next to him, snuggling into the other man, ignoring his rib pains and healing hip gash.

L hesitantly wrapped an arm around the younger boy, making sure not to touch him in any places where it would hurt.

* * *

Woweez, it's actually a bit longer than the others -amazement- I actually really enjoyed writing this! Oh my, I might even make the next tommorrow! Thanks so much people who gave me ideas, I couldn't have done this without you. In the next chappie, they **will** get together somehow KYAYAHAHAHAHAHA -does BB crawl and crawls out of the room cackling-

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sentiment**

** Chapter 5 **

It's nearly two a.m. and time to update. Keh. I changed the name... Before I wasn't really thinking of a title and I just recently looked into it and _Lover of a Prince _sounds very stupid and non-worthwhile( is that a word lol? ) anyways, neither is this fic nor the new name I chose for it.. but here we go... let's start this out w/ a failed attempt at me making a quote having to do with this chapter because I couldn't find any **real **quotes with relevance to this chapter...

* * *

Do you regret that cold winter day our young, naive paths crossed?

To think we'd meet again, all that pain and agony of that day.

Those memories were carelessly erased from your mind,

Although they'll always have a place in my mind... They'll always be there to haunt me.

No matter how much it pained me, I don't regret that fateful day.

* * *

When it seemed as though the body he held in his arms was in repose, L softly detached the cat-boy's limbs from himself and climbed off the mattress, making sure not to wake his sleeping companion.

He made his way towards the large backyard... It'd be nice to check on the strawberry plants. Mmmm...

_grumble_

He looked down in realization that hunger was gnawing at his empty stomach... He hadn't eaten since found Light-kun. And damnit he was hungry. A blur of black and white suddenly rushed past, Ryuku was chasing poor Watari. And it looks like they'd made a mess of the house while they were at it. But no matter. He casually strode over to the fridge and pulled out cheesecake and some chocolate milk. Although he was a vampire, he didn't find the taste of blood alluring nor did it appeal to his taste.

Plopping himself on top of the counter, Watari often scolded him for this, he started his meal. But suddenly, thoughts swam across his head. He didn't like to regard that one day thirteen years ago... But the thoughts didn't want to be ignored at the moment.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Snow blanketed the outside world. A small raggedy-looking orphan gazed out the iron bars of his small room. He was a slave like all the others- if you weren't bought in at least 5 months of your enslavement, you'd be taken to the room at the end of the hall. Lawliet had been enslaved exactly 4 months, 11 days, and 7 hours ago. It'd be a matter of time before he was next. He shivered at the sudden breeze that went through the room. The people who owned this whole business were to cheap to buy their slaves decent human necessities._

_Suddenly, a woman with neat black-shoulder length hair entered. Ignoring the raising dust and gaping hole in the wall she had made, she waved her wand and suddenly, all the doors swung open. The now-developing form of a king, his wife, and a small boy could be seen nearing closer behind the hole. The guards rushed over to the opposing woman who had committed this treachery and attempted attack- only to be flung against the solid stone walls. _

_Lawliet sunk to the back of his room keeping still. **If she can't see me, she can't do me any harm**, he thought. _

_Her smooth voice with a hint of softness spoke succinctly- "**Please children, don't be alarmed. I'm only here to help. Please come forth, I'm only here to help.**" A twinge of reassurances harbored her voice and Lawliet chose to trust it._

_He crawled out of his hiding place and staggered over to the other abused children crowding around her. The king and his family now standing next to her. The queen wore a worried, concerned look, her husband a look that showed that he had expected this, but their son... He showed a mixture of fear and confusion upon his frozen face. He looked like a god compared to the other children._

-Light's POV-

_Takada led us towards the place father had described as a slavery- he warned me of what it beheld and it's appearance- but I just wasn't prepared for **this**. Each child looked as if they had faced some sort of hell, and when was the last time they were fed? And these living conditions! These people were just too cruel. They would pay. He'd hunt them down in future years and punish them for their sins._

_His eyes surveyed the array of tortured children, but they stopped at one certain boy. His hair was very unkempt, his large black-rimmed eyes looking at him with pure innocence and confusion. His attire being a simple set of baggy blue jeans and a white shirt that was many sizes too large for his small frame, he held a thumb to his lips. _

_Light had never seen such a sad sight. Suddenly, his body wouldn't listen and he silently made his way towards the scruffy young boy and stopped before him. Not knowing what to say, instead he took a lock of that messy disheveled hair and ran his hand through it. The men who caused this suffering to these children would definitely pay. _

-L's POV-

_I held my breath as he ran a hand through my shabby hair and gazed at me with what I would assume as pity. Judging from his neat hair and clothes he'd probably never even dreamt of something like this happening to such unfortunate souls as us. But why? Why was he averting his attention towards me? Why not any of the other children? Surely they were much more appealing then someone like myself._

_"**Who did this to you?...**" _

_At a loss of words, I blinked and continued to stare at him. Why did he care so much? _

_The auburn-haired boy before me didn't notice the sudden stillness of the room nor everyone's gaze upon him. I felt uneasy. But I wasn't ready for what was to happen next. He leaned forwards and placed a chaste kiss upon my left cheek. A blush suddenly overcame my features as I hesitantly attempted to turn my head away but he wouldn't have it. He cupped my chin and his sepia eyes rested upon mine. What was he doing? I was unfamiliar with the whole concept of this and I sure wasn't prepared for what was to happen next. _

_His soft lips brushed against my chapped ones. Oh, the feeling was indescribable. He leaned in closer, his hand caressing my hair, warm lips grazing over mine. He gracefully deepened the kiss before-_

_"**Son, what are you doing?**"_

-Regular POV-

_The whole room was stunned. Sachiko was in awe... Yet she showed no signs of anger... But Soichiro was furious. Before anything else could happen, Takada waved her wand and it was over. The royal family's thoughts of the situation were erased, only the basic details were kept, but the orphan's memories of this lay untainted. Takada found homes for each one except Lawliet. No one would take him._

_Her forehead creased in contemplation. She sighed at the outcome of her thoughts. He'd have to fend for himself. She couldn't keep him with her for she was very busy, so she'd somehow have to make him independent and able to fend for himself. To her demise, she'd have to make him a vampire for the rest of his life. She hated this, but it was the only possible solution._

_Thus she performed this, with his consent of course and the task was done. Lawliet was now immortal._

**-End of Flashback-**

L swayed his skinny legs back and forth, he'd just finished his cake. _Oh yes, the strawberry patch. _He jumped down from the counter and teleported towards the patch. He preferred walking but this was a much more faster and efficient way, and he was feeling lazy.

He brightened up at the sight. It looked as though they were in full bloom and ready to be devoured.

He clapped his hands together "Strawberry-picking time!" He grinned

Watari was at his side in a heartbeat, he held a basket in his beak.

"Thanks Watari-san." He took the basket from in between the penguin's beak.

He plucked a strawberry from it's place, it seemed just right. He spent the next hour filling up his basket, and when it seemed as though it could hold no more, he took it to the kitchen and began to devour his handy-work.

_

_

_

Light woke up feeling the best he'd felt in ages. But to his confusion, the person in which helped him fall asleep was nowhere to be seen. He got up from the bed, and it creaked. He suddenly felt the urge to lick himself. WHAT? He ignored that thought and blissfully walked down the worn marble steps of the mansion. It was a big house, and he had no idea where to find L.

He chose the kitchen as his first choice and it seems as though luck was on his side when he found L happily munching on some strawberries.

"Hi there."  
L looked up. His face was coated with strawberry-juice, the sticky fluids running down his chin. It seemed all too cute for a man of 22. Light timidly walked over and taking a napkin from a nearby stack, wiped the strawberry-residue clean off L's face.

"Why thank you Light-kun." He licked the strawberry remains off his lips and leaned back, his eyes straying over Light's attractive frame.

Light suddenly felt self-conscious. He looked up at the other man's face and tried to prevent the blush that was threatening to form across his face. His acting skills suddenly decide to leave him at the worst of times.

"Why is Light-kun flushing? Was it something I did?" He cocked his head innocently.

"Oh n-no! It's just- never mind." Light fingered at his shirt-sleeve.

"..."

L got up and audaciously walked towards the blushing prince.

"Oh... So it won't affect Light-kun if I do this?" He took the hand Light had been using to finger his sleeve and gently kissed it. Light blushed harder.

"Oh... So it does have it's affects..." He took a strand of Light's auburn hair and tucked it behind his ear, before placing the other hand on Light's hip.

"L, what are you doing? Please stop his!"

"But I'm doing nothing." He remarked innocently.

Light wasn't fooled. "Nothing will turn into something and if my father finds out-"

"Ah, so Light doesn't mind this, but only fears of his father's opinion towards this whole array of affection?"

"N-no!" He was cut off before L took him bridal style and leaned himself against the counter.

"!"

L abruptly started towards his room, still carrying the other man in his arms and continued towards his bedroom. Thoughts filled his head of what he might do to the teenager.

"L, I'm serious!" He was thrown across the unmade bed. L suddenly loomed over him."L..."

L ignored the other man's pleas and went to work.

Light gave in.

* * *

Yowch,I promise lemon meringue pie with a hint of lime in the next chappie... Sorry for the 2/3 week wait... I do this whenever I'm in the mood so it's pretty unpredictable when the next one will be up. Oh yeah, and i drew a pic of Light if anyone's interested[he looks like a badly drawn-out of proportion girl but ah well. I suck]

.com/art/Neko-Lighto-113682574


	6. Chapter 6

**Sentiment **

Chapter 6

Erm... Warning... Yaoi?... Oh! -brightens up- They updated Kinbaku Ouji! It won't let me link it... but google search it ^__^

-clapclapclap-

* * *

Shock occupied Light's face. L was now bent over him, not looking the slightest bit affected by his past actions. As a matter of fact,he still held the same apathetic expression he often wore. Light writhed under him, but L's grip was far too strong for Light's attempts at escape. He pulled Light's wrists up behind his head so the young man's efforts lessened and soon he just lay there gawking at the insomniac.

"Raito-kun will learn to go along with this procedure or he will soon regret it." His big pupils bore into the other man's face fixedly.

"You pervert!" Light clenched his teeth but was unable too move under the other man's restraint.

"Will Raito-kun at least try?..." He cocked his head sideways. "It will please Takada-san if our relationship soon elevates to this level."

Light was befuddled. Once again confusion swept over him. Light's body stiffened and L immediately sensed this. "Please Light-kun. Try to relax." He leaned back loosening his grip on the 19-year old. Light's blood boiled as he clenched the sheets. "How am I supposed to relax when you're trying to have sex with me so suddenly??!" He panicked.

"I can assure Light-kun that once both or bodies are conjoined he will find delight in this act of pleasure."

"What makes you so confident I'd want associate with you in this type of thing?! Our relationship hasn't even reached the climax of kissing yet and you expect me to suddenly have sex with you? Honestly! What goes on in that head of yours?" He tried to contain his anger, but he just couldn't help it! This was rape, L could be thrown into the damn dungeons and left to rot there for the rest of eternity if that's what he was aiming for!

"..." Realization swept through his features. He hugged his knees. He lacked social skills and this is what the outcome came to be."I'm sorry..."

Light's expression lay unfazed.

"I don't come in contact with other people very often... And truth be told... Light-kun is my first friend. I lack social skills, so I got ahead of myself. He tried to conceal his face in between his knees, but Light pried his knees apart and peered at the troubled vampire. His ears drooped in concern. "It's alright... I guess, but if you except us to be unified in that way so soon... I highly doubt that. But..." He bit his lip, "I don't find it repulsive in any way at the thought of being with another man... It doesn't matter what gender that one person who changes my whole life will be... I don't believe in love at first sight either, but if you really want us to have **that **kind of relationship, I'll try to give it a chance." He beamed.

L let out the breath he'd been holding since the begging of Light's speech. "..." He was beat red with embarrassment. Light giggled. He timidly traced a finger down L's left arm, stopping at his wrist. There, he enclosed both their hands and looked anywhere but at the other man's face, not knowing what to do next. L surveyed their interlocked hands. It was hard to believe this was happening. He doubted he'd ever meet Raito in his future life, but Takada ensured him they'd meet sooner or later. And now the time had come. He reached out to cup Light's face.

He then held Light's chin towards his face so now the other man was directly facing him, unable to look away. His long finger brought Light's face closer to his.

Light couldn't breath. He was frozen in place. L gradually leaned their faces together, and briskly filled the small space in between them. Their lips melted against each other. After what seemed minutes, Light chose to make the first move and leaned, desire welled up in his body and he leaned in closer, his arm straying up to the back of L's head.

L felt something moist on his lower lip and soon realized what the offending object was. He opened his mouth in response and let Light's tongue explore the hot cavern that was his mouth. He felt something in his lower regions hardening. And soon, L found himself responding to the deepened kiss. Their tongues caressed at first but then they were battling against each other for domination. L's won after a bit and he took the pleasure of letting his tongue graze against Light's, Light no longer fought back.

After a bit of this, L felt something hard against his knee. Curious, he set it back in between Light's thighs, receiving a soft moan from Light. "Hanh... L..." Light was breathless.

L leaned back to observe Light's now-hard groin.

"I will assist Light-kun in getting rid of his erection" Light's now-blushing body reddened at the request.

L smirked and leaned in to help Light with his problem. He quickly slid Light's pants down his slim hips and was rewarded with the sight of Light's full-blown erection. He took Light's throbbing cock and kissed the tip, earning a mewl from the other man. Interested in what his next reaction might be, he slid his tongue down the shaft. Light's breath hitched.

L gathered up more courage and let his tongue caress the tip of Light's member, lapping at it. He grew bolder, licking around it's circumference, tasting precum. _Light-kun must really be relishing this whole moment... _He snickered inwardly.

Light abruptly thrust his hips towards L's mouth, though L was lay unfazed by the sudden action, he continued, now bobbing his head up and down. "Nghnn..." Light felt his cock harden even more, it felt unbearable, "Nnn... I'm going to..hahh..." he emptied himself into L's mouth and L swallowed the white liquid. It drizzled down his chin and he wiped it away with his shirtsleeve, looking down at the other man who lay exhausted and flushed beneath him. Light flashed him a weary smile. But to L's demise, they were still fully dressed, except for Light's absence in pants, but that just wouldn't do.

Just as he was about to slip off Light's v-neck, Light interrupted him by pulling him down into a secure embrace. L leaned into Light, breathing unevenly.

"L..."

"You can call me Lawliet..."

Light blinked briefly and started once more "Lawliet, that was incredible... It felt so ethereal." L pecked his ear, which was the same crimson color as the rest of his body. He wasn't finished just yet... But for now, he could rest.

_

_

_

Light affectionately stared at the slender man that lay in his arms in deep slumber. If his father found out about this, he'd have his head, but he didn't want to think about that type of stuff at the moment.

He felt his breathing slow and tried to go back to sleep, but he just couldn't. Thinking of the figure that his arms encircled, he felt full for once. Was this what it felt to be in love with someone? Oh, but it was just too soon for that kind of stuff... _Just because he blew he doesn't make him my soul mate... Although..._

He interrupted his train of thought by trying to think of something else. It was way too early to think that this man could be his destined-one.

_

_

_

L awoke feeling safety and security while being embraced. He chuckled inwardly. The other man was asleep by now, and he wanted this to last forever... He hoped they could be together for a long time, that this meant as much to Light than it did to him.

* * *

It wasn't that good... kinda short, I didn't have much time though... sorry for the suckish lemon... If you could even call it a lemon. I promise the next will have a full-blown lemon.


	7. Chapter 7

I'd decided to continue this a while ago... S'just that my attempts always ended in me crying because of my writing technique, I changed it if anyone happens to notice hehe... For those that have not abandoned hope in this story/still have it on their alert, I bring you- chapter 7.

* * *

Sepia eyes flutter open. It's. Well, to be honest being in Lawliet's room, he can't particularly tell the time of day due to the lack of windows. Exactly how long has he asleep?

Wrinkling his nose at the sweet aroma that fills the room, he languidly rolls over. The sight before him only makes his blood boil. Lawliet's eating cake. IN bed. Digging his hands into the sheets, Raito holds back the anger that threatens to burst out. He bites his lip. Leaning on the bedpost, L happily devours his cake, this sight both displeased and wait... What was this? Aroused him?...

Light finds himself flushing. Releasing his grip on the sheets, he places a hand to his burning cheek. What is it about this man?...

L smugly looks up. "I see Light-kun is now fully awake." All too innocently cocking his head, he licks off some remaining frosting from his pale fingers, then places the slim digit to his lips.

"Ahehe... Ryuuzaki, I-" he's cut off in mid sentence- L jumps on him, restraining the younger man, straddling his hips.

"L- I really don't think we have time for this!" L shushes him, letting his finger stray down to the auburn-haired man's chin. "Oh, but Light-kun has spent all that time slumbering. And he now has to make-up the time lost in which we could have been doing much more- heated activities..."

"I-I've already told you that you don't have to call me Light-kun. Light is just fine..." Feeling the other man's denim jeans on his arousal, he shifts in an attempt to remove the other man off of his sex. L only gives him a mischievous smile. He pushes his knee into Raito's lower region. Raito emits a gasp- "Mhm Lawliet– no," he murmurs half-heartedly. Suddenly feeling L's heated breath on his neck, he braces himself for the tiny love bites L has yet to inflict upon his collar.

L slides his hot tongue down the nape of Light's neck, smirking at the younger man's reactions. Light's fruitless attempts to get the other man off only excite him more. L strokes the fluffy twin ears- "Mraowww..." Light's panting now, his tail is swishing back and forth in anticipation. He can't believe he just made that noise... L starts to unbutton his shirt, letting his tongue stray down to Light's pectoral, suckling on the twin buds, entwining his hair into the boy's auburn hair. Light groans- he's ashamed of himself. The fact that he likes this- L fully dressed while, fondling him while he himself is in undressed. L traces his tongue down along the smooth, hot flesh of Raito's body, finally reaching his member. L dips his head down, lapping at Raito's hard shaft. "Ahh yes, please Ryuu – hahhh..."

Their moment of ecstasy is interrupted when the door creaks open, revealing a friendly old man in what looks to be a butler suit- bearing a gray mustache that highly resembles the one that Watari just so happened to have.

"GYAH?!" Raito panics, covering his lower half with the closest pillow, although the man seems unaffected by the sight of this.

L casts a sideways glance at the old man, "Is it something urgent for you to come interrupt me like this Watari-san?..." Light shivers.

"Master L, I'm afraid Takada-sama has advised me that she needs to see you as soon as possible." L lifts himself off the bed leaving an immensly stunned Raito to cower in embarrassment. Watari hands him a wrinkled and saliva-slicked piece of parchment... The workings of Ryuuku...

Watari courteously bows and leaves the dimmed room... L holds the piece of parchment between his two fingers and flicks it open. Raito continues to scour the room for his clothing items...

"Lady Takada expects us to meet her at the abandoned crypt..." He ponders for a second... "Why in a place such as that? Could it be?..." His ebony eyes widen in realization-

"Ryuuzaki! Where are my pants? You can't expect me to parade around in my boxers!" L disinterestedly averts his gaze toward the other man, who has now wrapped his tail around his lower region in attempts to conceal it. L chuckles at the sight, Light casts a glare at the insomniac, pulling his turtleneck down over his lower half.

"Light-kun could always borrow one of my shirts, they are long and baggy and will cover Light-kun's erm... Lower regions..." L brightens up, "he could wear it as a dress-"

**SMACK**

"Ouch. That hurt Raito-kun..."

Light fumes, "You perverted bastard!! How do you expect me not to react this way after what you just said?!!"

"I'm a... Pervert?" L innocently bites down on his thumb, "Raito could easily pass as a girl-"

"STOP IT! I'M NOT A WOMAN!"

L is stunned... What can cause Light to react so sensitively about this subject? "Why does Light-kun take this so seriously?..."

Light hesitates, flicking off an invisible dust particle off his arm and keeping his gaze locked on the marble floor. "When I was younger the other children often made fun of me for my feminine features... I was ridiculed by every one in my school... Well everyone except for Misa... I later switched schools but it still haunts me to this day..."

"I see... I would have never thought of some one as Light-kun to have been made fun of... Well, you have to put the past behind you, I'm aware that these memories never fade away, but has Light-kun ever thought of it as a positive thing?"

"..." Light's gaze hardens... "What are you implying?"

"Light-kun is very good looking and can use this as an advantage..." L scanned him over once more

"?"

"He can use this to manipulate people, both genders are easily attracted to Light-kun..."

"Ryuuzaki... Let's just drop the subject, Takada is expecting us, right? I'll just borrow a pair of your jeans and we can set off." Light starts to fumble through the bed sheets for one last search for his pants.

"Ah, yes..."

* * *

I don't need a thesaurus anymore, it's so much easier now ^_^ ... My other style was way too dense... I can get a lot more description into this now...

SORRY IT'S SO SHORT- EXPECT THE OTHER ONE TO BE LONGER

By the way, I absolutely despise Takada, I still find myself wondering why the hell she has such a big role in this story- buuut I'll try not to be so hard on her -smirks-...

More rants: I'd like Light's cat-state to have a bigger role in this story- and yes I'm developing a much bigger plot... Since I'm rewriting it- L is no longer a vampire- I don't want this to sound like it's done out of fandom/my strange fetishes...

And may I add, IN THIS STORY denim exists in the middle ages :P

And I am bound to make historical mistakes.


End file.
